Balloon
by Ruu99
Summary: Akashi prefer to spend time in Disneyland with Kouki instead of Generation Miracles. Bad summary :p


Once again Akashi sighed, never did he thought at the age of 21 he will back to this place again, Disneyland, the place that full of wonder for children. He wondered why all member of Generation of Miracles agreed to have a vacation here. Ah, it was Kise idea after all, he insisted everyone to go this place. If only Kouki, his boyfriend, not having a part time job today he will able to reject the invitation and spend his day off with his beloved brunette. Or at least he prefer to go to this place with Kouki because he know Kouki liked amusement parks instead with other member Generation of Miracles.

He looked around this amusement park and realized everyone already gone, they all went to separate location and left him behind, he sat down on the brightly painted bench and pull out his phone planning to call his driver to pick him up so at least he can go back to his apartment and do his paperwork.

"Balloons! Balloons! 50 yen for each balloon! I will do whatever is written on the balloon!"

That voice caught the red haired man attention, he saw not far from him a familiar figure. The thick earth like hair color, hidden beneath his green cap, big eyes with small brown pupils, and thin body that covered with Peter Pan green costume. He stunned seeing that person, he is no other than his own boyfriend, Furihata Kouki.

"Peter Pan, I want that Pink balloon!" said a little girl, pointing a pink balloon that written 'Hug Me'. Furihata smiled and give the little girl the pink balloon.

"It will be 50 yen." he said and the girl give him the coin to him and she spread her arms expecting for a hug. Furihata chuckled and give the girl a big warm hug. "There's your hug, hope you enjoy your day." He grinned happily.

"Thank you Peter Pan!" She grinned as she pulled back and run back to her parents , happy to get a hug from Peter Pan. Furihata smiled wider and waved to the family.

Akashi smiled seeing the scene, he see more kids and few teenager buy the balloons and get hugs, kisses on the cheek, or simply a picture with his boyfriend. Kouki always being sweet to everyone that kind of irritating. But somehow despite his jealousy he keep watching the brunette selling the balloons with bright smile. When only a balloon left he decided to confront Furihata.

"A balloon, please." He ordered.

"It's only one left… S-Sei!" Furihata jumped in surprise. Questions running through his head. Why Sei is here? Did his boyfriend see what he have been doing?

"Hmm… that's alright, I like red." Akashi smiled as he pointed the red balloon, totally ignoring the red faced and panicked boy.

"O-Okay." he stuttered and give the last balloon to his boyfriend. "I-It will b-be, 50 y-yen." he stuttered again.

"Here you go." Akashi put the 50 yen coin on top Furihata palm.

"Thank you." Furihata forced a smile, nervous under that red eyes stare that somehow looking at him expectantly.

"Where's my kiss?" Akashi raised an eyebrow to his lover who just have realized that the the thing is written on the balloon is 'Kiss Me'. "What? It's not fine to kiss your own boyfriend in public while you kiss other people, Mr. Pe-Ter-Pan?" Akashi ask in teasing tone.

"I-It's not like that!" Furihata blushed, squirming as Akashi raised an eyebrow. "O-Okay, I'll k-kiss you but j-just on the cheek, o-okay?" Akashi nodded as an answer.

Slowly, Furihata leaned forward and softly pressed his lips to his Akashi cheek. "T-there's your kiss, h-hope you enjoy your day." he muttered his memorized words as he pulled away.

But, before he pulled away completely, Akashi pulled his brown eyed lover by his neck and kissed him right on the lips. The boy was so shocked to respond the sudden kiss. Akashi smirked in the kiss and pulled away not long after.

"S-S-Sei…" Furihata stuttered with red face.

"Your shift is over if you sell all the balloon right?" Akashi asked and Furihata only nodded as the answer. "Then, you are coming with me." the red haired man smiled and take the dumbfounded brunette hand to explore the magical wonderland.

"Ah, there he is! Akashichi!" The loud blonde called Akashi.

"Geez, Akashi we're all searching for you. Why are you gone missing all of sudden?" Midorima fixed his glasses.

"Well, maybe if you all not split apart and left me behind." The red haired man glared making everyone gone quiet. The cheerful atmosphere turned awful one.

"Akachin, where did you get the balloon?" Murasakibara said in his usual lazy tone.

"I got it from Peter Pan." Akashi smirked and showed his hiding boyfriend behind him, still wearing his costume,

"Huwaaa! Furihatachi using Peter Pan costume! I want a costume too." Kise excitedly said.

"Why the chihuahua here?" Aomine said in bored tone.

"Furihata-kun, I don't know that you like cosplay." Kuroko responded in flat tone.

Furihata trembled and stuttered as everyone is started to questioned him. He felt Akashi hand on him tighten and whispered in his ear. "By the way Kouki, tonight be prepared for the punishment." Furihata blinked and looked confused, "For all those hugs and kisses you gave for other people." Akashi answered with an evil smile on his face.

At that moment Furihata doubted himself to be able to walk tomorrow.

END~

This is my very first AkaFuri Fanfic and the very first english fanfic I ever uploaded. English is not my first language so if you found the bad grammar just please point it out to me, I'm still learning to write in English. Ah please comment if you like.


End file.
